


[Podfic] Handsome Devil

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Crush, Blow Jobs, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mitaka is adorable, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: Hux needs Mitaka to help him when he gets swamped with work. He finds himself enjoying Mitaka’s company, particularly when drunk Mitaka blurts out things he would never say when sober. He knows he should leave well alone but things rarely go the way they should.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Handsome Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanfie1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfie1991/gifts), [do_it_to_julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Handsome Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440607) by [fanfie1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfie1991/pseuds/fanfie1991). 



[Handsome Devil](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/handsome-devil/s-HkufR0cSxSG)


End file.
